Marrying Death
by SweetSacrifice1421
Summary: This is the story of how I, the daughter of Hades and Persephone, married Thanatos, and how we spent our first night together. Macaria/Thanatos (one-shot) Can possibly be rated M, not entirely sure.


**Okay, so I was typing my other story, Always and Forever, when this popped into my dirty little mind. hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

I had always known I would marry death. Ever since I had the comprehension of words and marriage, I was told this. Now the day of my sixteenth birthday was approaching rapidly, in fact it was tomorrow. But it wasn't just my birthday; it was the day of my marriage.

Thanatos and I had always gotten along well. He was the god of death and I was the goddess of blessed death. I mean, it only made sense that we would end up together.

If I would have to choose anything that I wasn't happy about with our engagement would be our age difference, but then again it doesn't bother me too terribly much. It is normal for men to marry maidens who are many years younger. Even with my father and mother. She was only a little above sixteen when they married, while he was easily already a few hundred years old.

Unknown to my parents, and to my own embarrassment, I often spend too much time thinking of what our wedding night would be like. What _he_ would look like. I can't help but think of it. I've had plenty of time to have it cross my mind and have me imagine the wonders that I often hear about on a wedding night.

I've asked my mother about it a few times, but I've always been reluctant to ask my father. Mother says that If Thanatos does it correctly, or so to speak, then it won't be painful and I would actually quite enjoy it.

Thanatos has always been my friend more than anything else. I remember the days when I was only five I would run and play with the little girls who died early on in their lives. One day when we were playing chase around the castle I tripped and twisted my ankle. Thanatos came out of nowhere and picked me up and carried me to his rooms. I remember his touch being so soft and gentle as if he feared he would make it worse. With his help and limited healing abilities I was able to walk again in a few hours.

That's when he and I really became friends. He would ask me how my ankle was and I would say it was doing fine thanks to him. We would then jest about my clumsiness and that he could always heal me again if the need be. Our conversations soon changed from jokes to serious things though. He would talk to me about death and what my opinions were of certain types of death. Naturally I preferred gentler ways to die like in one's sleep. But, if that wasn't the case, I always loved hearing the stories of lovers dying for each other.

He always laughed when I fantasized about such things, but at one point he did admit that he liked those too.

Although I haven't admitted it to anyone, I have grown quite the attraction to Thanatos. Ever since I turned twelve, he was no longer just a man to me. I started noticing little things like the way he walked with confidence, how his face always had stubble on it, how his jet black hair never stayed down for too long, how his torso and arms were strong and sturdy with muscles, and how his eyes shined like light blue crystals. I have secretly hoped that he saw how my body had transformed into that of a woman and not of a girl. My flat chest had grown to large round breasts, and my hips had grown to no longer be straight, but curvy, sex appealing, hips.

"Macaria?" Mother knocked on my door, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Macaria, are you in there?"

I rose from my bed and crossed over to the cherry door. "Yes mother?" I replied opening it and stepping aside for her to enter.

She grabbed my hand and led me to the chairs in front of the ongoing fire place, after she closed the door. "I have some matters to discuss with you." She was absolutely beaming; a light shade of red was spreading across her face.

"What is it?" My thoughts raced to upcoming events, and immediately I thought of my wedding tomorrow.

"Well, your sixteenth birthday is tomorrow and I thought we could discuss what was going to happen, or at least be expected tomorrow." My face started turning red too.

"Alright." I trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"We already have everything in order, including your dress, which looks so beautiful on you by the way."

"Thank you mother." I nodded.

"You're welcome darling, but now all that is left is the matter of the wedding night." I sucked in a breath, now realizing that it was indeed tomorrow; I could now hear my heart beating in my ears. "Many wedding nights for maidens can be quite painful. Luckily for you, you have been blessed with larger hips than I, so it won't be as bad."

"Was it painful to you?" My curiosity now spiked up.

She seemed to hesitate, but answered anyway. "It wasn't so much as painful, but was uncomfortable. Hades had, um," She cleared her throat, "Stretched me out enough so that it wasn't painful."

I blushed, now not able to picture anything but my parents in bed together. It made me shudder to think about it. My mother saw me shudder and took it wrongly. "Oh don't worry Macaria, it isn't that horrible. Perhaps you'll find it rather enjoyable."

I just nodded in agreement. My head snapped up when I heard my door knock again. "Who is it?" I called out.

"Your father." _Oh great…._

"Come in!" I called out.

When Hades walked into my room, he looked visibly relieved to see my mother already here. "What are you two ladies talking about in here?" He sat down next to my mother.

"I'm just informing her of what she'll be in for tomorrow." My mother replied calmly. My eyes widened and I had to look down.

"I see." Replied Hades. I looked up to see that he looked just as uncomfortable as I felt.

He cleared his throat. "Well there are some things I'd like to say as well." I held in my groan and tried to push away the discontent of the situation that I was now in. "You know that Thanatos and I have been friends for quite a long time, Macaria. More than that, actually. We consider ourselves brothers; we've been through thick and thin together." He paused. "Nonetheless, I need you to know that if he crosses a line with you, _ever,_ you _will_ come tell me. I love him, but I love you more and I will not let you be hurt in any way form or fashion."

I bit my bottom lip and nodded. "Alright, thank you dad."

He smiled and nodded. "Well, I think it's time for you to try to get some sleep." He rose and kissed me on the forehead, before holding his hand out to mom. She gave my shoulder a gentle, reassuring, squeeze as she passed by.

"Sleep well my princess." He called out before he closed my door.

I slipped out of my gown and into my purple chemise in no time. I walked over to my vanity and pulled my braid out, letting my midnight curls fall down to my waist.

I sat down onto my large bed just as a quiet knock came to my door. I quickly skipped over and opened it enough to see who was out there seeking entrance into my room this late.

I let in a silent gasp when I saw that it was Thanatos.

"May I come in?" He asked in a low voice.

I nodded silently, stepping away so that he could enter. I closed the door quietly behind him and as I turned around to ask him what he was doing here this late, I stopped in realization.

His eyes grew wide when he looked down on me. I looked down and noticed how revealing my chemise truly was. My breasts were barely covered and the bottom hem stopped just above my mid thigh. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yes Thanatos?" I asked, hoping to break the awkward feeling that had settled in the room.

He cleared his throat, finally drawing his eyes away from my breasts. "I, uh, wanted to talk to you about tomorrow. And to, uh, also give you something, two things actually." I noticed a small red tint spread across his face. Never in my life have I ever seen Thanatos so flabbergasted and unsure. It made me want to laugh.

I nodded and led him over to the couch by the fire. "So, talk to me. What is it you want?" I asked once we were settled on the couch.

He turned red. "You are still a virgin right?"

I gasped. "Yes! I am!" I was now unsure. "Did I make you think otherwise?"

"No, no. I just wanted to make sure you are just as new to this as I am." I nodded and then it hit me.

"Are you a virgin Thanatos?" He nodded not breaking eye contact with me. "And to think, with all your little remarks, I thought you had a lover, or two, before."

He smiled. "I like to keep people guessing most of the time."

I laughed. "Well, I am glad you told me, because now I feel less anxious about tomorrow."

Nodding, he replied. "That's exactly why I told you."

"Alright so what else is it that you wanted to do with me in here?" _That came out wrong._

He apparently caught that. He coughed and laughed, "Well I have a gift for you that I thought should be done in private. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rectangular velvet box and handed it to me. "Open it." I did as I was told and gasped when I did.

Inside of the box was a silver necklace with a Jet black gemstone cut into the shape of a heart. "Oh Thanatos it's beautiful!"

He smiled and leaned over taking it from the box and clasped it around my neck. He rearranged my hair so that the chain was under my mass of curls. When he was done he leaned back, taking his hands from my neck. I was secretly disappointed. "It suits you." I noticed an admiration in his tone that I've also never heard from him before.

"Where did you get it?" I asked, now feeling hot under his stare of the gem that fell just above my breasts.

"My mother, Nyx, gave it to me. She said to give it to a special girl. I just did." I smiled as I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, and bashfully looked down.

"You said you wanted to give me something else? What would that be?"

I felt his hand reach my chin and tilt my face up. He placed his lips on mine and left them there for a long moment. When we parted I was out of breath. "What was that for?"

"I thought that our first kiss should be our own. We should be alone and in private for such things, not in front of an audience."

I nodded and bit my lip, desperately wanting to feel his presence there again. "I completely agree."

He nodded and stood up to leave. "Well, I guess I should leave you to sleep."

Before I knew what I was doing I stood up and said, "Do it again."

He leaned down and took my face in his hands and brought his lips to mine. I opened my mouth to his, letting his tongue explore my mouth. I brought my hands to his shoulders and tugged him down harder onto me. In response, he lowered his hands to the small of my back and soon my hips, his finger tips just touching my butt. I let a moan escape from my lips needing more contact from him.

In one swift movement he lifted me up and pressed me up against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and snaked my arms around his neck, pressing myself up against him. I felt his hands lead a hot trail up my thighs and he pushed my chemise up, leaving only my thin panties to guard my womanhood. He let his hands hold me up by my butt as he deepened the kiss even more.

"We. Should. Stop. Before. This. Gets. Out of. Hand." Thanatos rasped in between kisses.

I reluctantly nodded and let him set me down on my wobbly legs.

"Well, I bid you goodnight princess Macaria."

"You as well, Lord Thanatos." My breathing was not normal just yet.

He left my room, leaving me to crawl into bed and to dream about his kiss. I did not bother to take off the necklace.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror, completely fascinated with the girl that stood before me. She was wearing a pure white dress with lace decorating most of it, that hugged her curves perfectly. Her arms were bare except for the straps holding up the dress. Her raven hair cascaded down her back, and her Hazel eyes glowed beautifully.

The thing that drew the most attention though, was a black heart on the center of her chest, just above the lace of the dress.

"Oh Darling you look beautiful!" Exclaimed Persephone.

"Thank you mother." I beamed.

"Shall we go on our way?"

I nodded. "Yes, we shall."

When we met up with dad, his eyes went wide. "Oh honey you look wonderful."

"Thank you dad!"

Mom touched my arm. "I'll be up front, good luck you two." With that she walked away.

Dad offered his arm to me. "No words can describe how proud I am to be your father." I looked up and say his eyes were all watery.

"Oh daddy! Don't cry, or I will start to cry!"

He wiped his eyes. "You're right, I'm sorry. I just can't get over the wonderful woman you have become. You're not my little girl anymore that was running wildly through the halls. It seems like it was just yesterday, and then I blinked."

I laid my palms on his cheek. "I will always be your little girl." I stood on my tip toes and kissed the underside of his jaw, because it was the only place I could reach.

The music started up, cuing us to start walking. I looked up and smiled at Hades and he smiled back reassuringly. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Don't tell Thanatos I cried on your wedding day, I don't want him to think less of me."

I laughed. "Not a chance!"

* * *

I looked up and saw the beautiful man standing in front of me. His tux jacket was off but otherwise we were completely clothed. I willed our clothes to just disappear, but to no avail. I was ready and waiting for what was about to happen.

"What shall we do first?" Thanatos's words gripped me and put a spell on me, I wanted him more than I ever thought I would.

"Kiss me."

"My pleasure."

He stepped forward, and took my face in his hands as he leaned down to kiss me. I gripped his shoulders as he lifted me up from the ground so that he could stand up straight.

As we kissed I managed to kick off my high heels, I tried to wrap my legs around him, but because of my dress, I couldn't.

He laughed and took me to our new bed and laid me down. I reached up for him up he flipped me over onto my stomach. "Woah, someone's anxious."

"Just want to get you out of this dress." He started undoing all of the buttons that trailed down to my hips, and when he was done, he flipped me back over and pulled my dress off.

I was left in my corset and my panties, when he took off his shirt, revealing his strong chest that I dreamed about seeing ever since I turned thirteen.

He reached for his black leather belt and soon his pants were on the grown next to his shirt and my dress. I don't even know when his shoes came off.

He reached for the string on my corset and paused. "May I?" He took his eyes off of my chest long enough to look me in the eye when he asked this.

"You may." That was all the encouragement he needed.

It seemed like a blur, but next thing I knew he was straddling me and my chest was bare. He brought his lips down to mine as his hands caressed and cupped my breasts. I felt him squeeze gently and that was enough to make me moan his name. I felt him shudder at the sound of my voice. "Say my name again." He whispered as he trailed kisses from my lips, across my jaw, down my chest, and onto my breast. I moaned his name over and over again, and the more I did so, the more enraptured he and I became.

As he kissed and sucked on my breast while kneading my other one, I left his hand stroke down my stomach and go into my panties. I gasped with pleasure when I felt his finger enter my core. He chuckled and moved up to kiss my lips, leaving his hand where it lay. "Enjoying yourself?" He smirked. He pressed his finger up more into me, earning a moan from my lips. "Because I am."

I bit my lip and nodded. I've never _ever_ been touched there before, even by myself, but what he was doing to me… I needed more.

"More." I moaned. I could feel him smirk against my lips.

"As my lady wishes." He tore off my panties and started moving his finger around inside of me and he soon entered two more fingers. I gasped and lifted up my hips to meet the base of his fingers.

He pressed his other hand down on my stomach. "No, no Macaria," goose bumps appeared on my arms when he said my name. "You will get what you desire, all in good time." He drew his fingers out of me.

"You tease." I breathed out.

"You call me that now, just wait." I felt his hands gasp my hips and push me up. He took my legs and spread them far apart. I didn't know what I felt next until I felt him laugh when my hips bucked. "Stay down, now." He whispered. He pressed his hands down on my hips as he drug his tongue across my entrance. I gasped and tried to close my legs, but he was far too strong. My head felt like it was going to explode with the way he was manipulating my body, making it do things I never thought it could. He pushed his tongue into my entrance and made me gasp and grab his hair.

He chuckled and brought his lips back up to mine, his tongue exploring every place of my mouth. "You taste so sweet my Princess."

I knew he was now free of his underwear because I felt something touch me that I was very unfamiliar with.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes."

I felt him enter me at his full length. He was much larger than I thought one could be, but I adjusted to his size quickly.

He started rocking our hips together very quickly, making me moan in pleasure. I felt a buildup in my core and I willed him to go faster. He did so and soon he and I were just moans and movement. All in one moment, I clung to his shoulders and pressed my chest up against his as my whole body shook and then fell limp. He thrusted a few more times within me and then his body shook and his seed filled me. He fell limp on top of me and we stayed that way for a long while. We didn't say a word; just heavy breathing filled the air.

He took himself out of me, and rolled over next to me. His arms snaked across my stomach and pulled me against him. I turned so that I could face him. I kissed his lips softly.

"I love you, Thanatos." I whispered.

"I love you too, Macaria." He replied.

We fell asleep in each other's arms, and every night from then on that was how we fell asleep, whether we made love or not, we always made sure to be naked and in an embrace.

That is how I married the God of death.

* * *

**I hope y'all enjoyed it. I've been wanting to do a one-shot for a while, but I didn't know what to do. So please review or favorite so that I know to make more things like these. some will be more sweet/dirty than others! XD**


End file.
